


Thunderstruck

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Loki/reader - Freeform, Love, Thunderstorm fluff, fluff with small bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm causes Loki to flee to his friend's room. Fluffiness happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert fic. I don't really know how this happened...It just...kind of...did...

Something loud woke me up. I didn’t comprehend what it was for several minutes in my still half-asleep state, but I soon realized that it had been thunder. I mentally shrugged it off, and rolled over to go back to sleep. Three quick taps issued on my door, and I groaned inwardly.  


“(y/n)?” A quiet voice called through my bedroom door. “Are you awake?”  


“Loki? What are you doing?”  


“Can I come in? Please? I—“ he trailed off when another thunderclap echoed through the small valley where our home was located. Loki renewed his pleas with vigor. “Please! I can’t sleep with all of this noise, not alone anyway.”  


Sighing, I got up and opened the door. Loki bolted inside as if he was being pursued. I closed the door after I turned on the light, and I turned to face the man in my bedroom. He was grinning sheepishly at me, and I couldn’t help but smile.  


“I’m sorry, darling,” he mumbled looking down at his feet.  


“It’s alright, Loki. I know you don’t like storms,” I replied smiling at him reassuringly. He looked so adorable with his hair disheveled and his shirt askew. I had to stifle the urge to pinch his cheek and say “aww”, because I knew it would only make this situation even more embarrassing for him than it already was. Instead, I walked up to him and took him in my arms. Loki’s arms wrapped around me, hesitantly at first, then clinging to me for dear life. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled my scent. I relished the little shiver that went through him afterwards.  


This Asgardian Prince had entered my life shortly after the incident in Svartalfheim with the dark elves. It was the same incident in which his mother was murdered. It didn’t help that Thor was now searching for him high and low. Our home was warded, so there was no possibility that he would find us, but it didn’t make the storms any easier for Loki to endure. There had never been a storm at night since he moved in with me, so I hadn’t known what to expect when this particular storm hit. I didn’t get to see Loki’s gentler side that often, so I was actually kind of happy about this weather.  


“Go get into bed and I’ll turn off the light,” I said when his grip had slackened a bit.  


“Which side do you sleep on? I don’t want to be in the way,” he asked me humbly. I shrugged.  


“It doesn’t really matter. Either I sleep like a rock all night, or I roll all over. Just take your pick.”  


Loki settled in on the left side of the bed furthest from the door, and I flipped the light switch. Thankfully, my door was just a few feet from my bed, so I only stumbled a couple of times before reaching its side. Climbing into the bed, however, was the real adventure. When I went to lie down, I overestimated the amount of space Loki had left, so I ended up kicking his legs.  


“I am so sorry! I’m not used to sharing a bed,” I said and Loki snickered. I realized what I had said only moment later. “That’s not what I meant, Loki, and you know it.”  


“I know, (y/n), but you set yourself up for that one,” he said. At my disapproving look, Loki raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I know, I know, you are still a virgin. Although, I’ve been wondering, lately, how you haven’t lost that yet. Never mind, though, that’s a discussion for another day.”  


“Says the man who is snuggling up to me under the covers,” I say chuckling. “Try to get some rest, Loki. It sounds like the storm is almost over.”  


Loki gets even closer and wraps his arms around my waist. A smaller clap of thunder than before rattled through the house, and Loki buried his nose in my shoulder. Again, he took a deep breath and shivered. I suppressed a giggle as the tip of his nose tickled me in its quest.  


“You smell like safety,” he whispered into the crook of my neck. I shifted in his grip so that I faced him, and I laid my head on the pillow so that our foreheads touched.  


“Well, you smell of mint, Loki. You smell of mint, and happiness, and l…” I trailed off when I realized what I had almost said. Loki’s brow furrowed, and he looked taken aback. I usually never left a thought incomplete.  


“What, darling?” He asked, and I blushed a bright crimson. I closed my eyes since I couldn’t escape Loki’s grip, hoping he would get the idea that I didn’t want to say. He had other plans, though. “Open your eyes, (y/n), please. You don’t have to be embarrassed or afraid…that’s my job.”  


A soft huff of laughter escaped my lips as I involuntarily sought Loki’s gaze. His eyes were twinkling in the extremely low light; he was trying to make me feel better, and in doing so, he had all but forgotten the thunderstorm. A kind smile adorned his lips, and he reached a finger out to brush my cheek with his knuckle.  


“There’s that beautiful smile! You know, you can tell me anything, dove,” Loki said looking into my eyes. Even in the near-darkness, I could tell he genuinely did want me to feel comfortable talking to him. “There is nothing I would not do to make you happy.”  


I took a deep breath, and I started to speak shakily.  


“I-I was going to say that…well, it’s just that you had said that I smell like safety,” he nodded encouragingly as I tried to voice my thoughts. “And I said you smell like happiness…Well, you also emanate…love.”  


I nearly passed out from the admission, but I took a steadying breath. Loki was silent for a moment, stunned by my words.  


“You think…I mean, you find my presence…pleasing?” He asked me a bit slowly. When I nodded my head, Loki moved his hands up to my face and cradled my head. His forehead pressed against mine again, and he sighed. “Oh, my darling girl, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  


“I was afraid. I feared your wrath, or worse, your distancing yourself from me,” I said. He still hadn’t said whether he felt the same as I did, and I started to worry.  


“You needn’t have feared, (y/n). I…reciprocate your feelings,” he said, and with that he closed the distance between our lips. My eyes closed automatically, and my hands travelled up to lace around the nape of his neck. When we broke apart, Loki’s hands ran through my hair, sweeping loose strands out of my face. His eyes were still closed. Loki must’ve sensed the confusion coursing through me, because he smiled softly.  


“I’m afraid that if I open my eyes it will turn out to have been a dream,” he explains through tightly-closed eyelids. His smile faltered a bit when he realized the implications of his words. I tangled my fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp. He moaned quietly and leaned into my touch. “Oh, love.”  


“I promise I won’t disappear, Loki. This is real. This is not a dream, and I promise that if you open your eyes, I will still be here,” I said kissing along the bridge of his nose. Loki’s eyes fluttered open, introducing mine to an emerald sea. “I love you.”  


Loki wrapped his arms around me, again, though more possessively this time. My own arms were still around his neck.  


“I love you, too, (y/n),” he said huskily. Loki captured my lips in another kiss then growled in my ear. “Mine!”  


His lips traveled all over my face and neck. Loki whispered “mine” after every peck. After a time, Loki finally yawned, and I followed suit. A sleepy smile stretched across his face, and he nuzzled close to me.  


“Goodnight, Loki,” I said.  


“Goodnight, my sweet,” he said as sleep overtook him. Our breath mingled together as we drifted off into a deep, blissful, thunderless slumber in each other’s arms, the storm finally gone.


End file.
